


From Me to You

by redakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Marriage, No Dialogue, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: It's hard to forget the one person who made you feel loved, especially after they've left you.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (past)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd finish a wip (this one has been sitting in my docs for like 2 months) so I did

_ 8/17/X9 _

_ Dear Shuichi, _

_ One-sided letter writing is so boring!! Yet, I still somehow found myself writing this dumb thing for some reason. My hand already hurts somehow.  _

_ So, if you didn’t know for some stupid reason (you’re not quite the sharpest sometimes even though you’re really smart), we just broke up a few days ago, August 12th. Well, you probably won’t bother to remember the day, I don’t even know if I’ll end up remembering it myself. _

_ I know you’ll never see this, but I’ll still write it like you will! I think you’re a little sad, but really, don't be! I mean, I’m not the first, and I might be the last. Amami-chan told me that you and Akamatsu-chan have been hanging out a lot since. Hmhm, is that the smell of romance? _

_ Oh, I mean, I guess it doesn’t matter too much. I’m just hoping you get over this fast, assuming that you cared at all.  _

_ Sometimes, I’ll imagine the phantom warmth of your arms and remember the days I thought I could stand by your side, but I guess it didn’t work out quite right.  _

_ Anyway, this page is about to end, so I’ll end it here. Until next time! _

_ Yours,  _

_ Kokichi _

_ 8/24/X9 _

_ Dear Shuichi,  _

_ Today, you, Amami, Akamatsu, and I all hung out together! Yeeep, it was totally awkward whenever we tried to make conversation, ended up being half-sentences with random apologies and mutters. At least it wasn’t an unfriendly break-up, right? I’d probably die if you hated me, to be honest.  _

_ Nishishi, that’s a lie! I’ve already moved on, really! Even so, I’m writing this for some reason, but hey, pointless things can be fun! Hell, maybe I’ll even burn this letter after I’m done just to rid myself of useless burdens like feelings and crap. _

_ You talked more to Akamatsu-chan of course! I guess you were never really besties with Amami and it totally would’ve been weird if we tried to talk much. But you left with some silly excuse about needing to see Momota...geeez, if it’s awkward, just say it to my face! I hate lies! And you’re a terrible liar too >:I _

_ Did I seriously just write an emoji? Nishishi, of course! Aha. My hand aches with my heart the more I write, so I’ll see ya! _

_ Yours, _

_ Kokichi _

_ 9/5/X9 _

_ Dear Shuichi, _

_ When we met today, Amami and Akamatsu weren’t there to soften the blow of tension. It was more of a formality to say hi than an actual want to greet me. I guess I have to be honest every now and then, I reeeeeally wanted to hug you! You always look so huggable and I think your face is really cute and HHHHH I’m rambling. _

_ I was gonna ask if you wanted to eat something, but you sorta scurried off immediately after. You could’ve at least acted like you wanted to talk and made another excuse. Maybe it would have felt better that way. But you’re not the lying type, so I’ll let you off the hook this time. _

_ Harukawa-chan mentioned she was worried about you. I don’t know why, but are you being an emo again! Geez! I get that Akamatsu-chan might’ve rejected you and probably actually didn’t, but I don’t really want to see you upset. Is it my fault? _

_ Eh, probably not. Maybe it was love, maybe it was a lie. Even if it was just a lie, why am I still hanging on? _

_ Huh, guess this is what being desperate feels like! _

_ Yours,  _

_ Kokichi _

_ 9/27/X9 _

_ Dear Shuichi, _

_ Guess it’s been like, 3 weeks now, but it’s worth sending something again, right? Today I saw you with Akamatsu on the train You were going somewhere, all alone...times like this almost make me wish Akamatsu was still with Amami or Iruma. Even if Iruma’s a smelly whore.  _

_ I don’t think either of you noticed me. You stood there in the corner with her, chatted about something that I couldn’t hear, and left at the 3rd stop. But you were smiling! So brightly! You had never smiled like that with me, so maybe this was actually meant to be. _

_ I promise the wet smudges are just from my dripping hair. Nishishi. _

_ Yours, _

_ Kokichi _

_ 10/21/X9 _

_ Dear Saihara, _

_ I eavesdropped on Harukawa and Momota. I know you wouldn’t like it, but you’ll never have to know now. So you’re dating little Miss Perfect. Akamatsu. I’m glad you’re happy. _

_ \- Ouma _

_ 12/8/X0 _

_ Dear Saihara, _

_ I guess I’m finally choking on my own lies. It hurts still. It’s been a year now since I found out and it still hurts. I’m so weak sometimes!  _

_ But I guess tomorrow, I can finally stop hoping… _

_ \- Ouma _

_ 12/9/X0 _

_ Dear Saihara, _

_ Today is a day you’ll probably remember forever. That’s what they all say, your wedding day is one you can never forget. I know I won’t forget it.  _

_ Seriously, you guys both looked so good! Can’t imagine why you both wanted to invite me, but at least it wasn’t a heavy kind of togetherness. You were so happy...we even had a normal conversation… _

_ I guess she’s a Saihara now too. Maybe I should start calling her Kaede so it’s easier to remember who I’m referring to. _

_ I’m very very very very glad you’re happy. So glad I’m crying. So glad I’m choking on emotions. I don’t know if I could find happiness like this, but I want to hope for. _

_ Ah. Nevermind, no point in pretending on silly notes anymore. It hurts a lot....not that I’d never let you know. Being your friend is enough, though. I’m glad you even looked me in the eyes. _

_ Being your friend is enough. _

_ \- Ouma _


End file.
